


Cecilos Marathon Mini fics

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Science, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil has no fashion sense, Cecil is Human, Collection of one shots, Danger, Lady Gaga mention, M/M, Movie Night, Nature Hikes, Unsafe science, drunk Cecil waxes poetic, marathon fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cecilos one-shots.  Prompts at the beginnings of the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt One: Drunk Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a collection of marathon fics that I wrote while messing around with leonwingstein and StarStuff42. The idea is to take a prompt and write for ten minutes. And well, here are the results. This first prompt is Drunk Cecil. Enjoy!

“Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlooooooooos,” Cecil’s drunken voice floated from the kitchen to the living room where the scientist was currently buzzed and talking the properties of white dwarf stars with John Peters, you know, the farmer.

“What Cecil?” Carlos called back.

“Come heeeeeeeeeere,” Cecil replied, his voice slightly whiny.

With a sigh, Carlos rose to his feet, swaying as he stood. He staggered into the kitchen where he found his slightly drunker than him boyfriend staring at a blender.

“Cec, what are you doin?” Carlos asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Carlosssss,” Cecil slurred without turning his head to face his boyfriend. “Have you ever…. Have you ever seen a more perfect machine?”

“Um?” was all Carlos had time to reply with before Cecil continued.

“It’sh… It’sh beautiful. It hash the peeeeeeerfect shape and volume to make shome really amazing things ya know? It’sh such a beautiful thing, it’s perfectly imperfect and it reminds me of you.”

“Cecil, you’re drunk. And you’re trying to wax poetic about the kitchen appliances again,” Carlos said, taking slow steps to his boyfriend.

With a grin and a giggle, Cecil turned to Carlos and pressed a finger to his lips before collapsing to the floor. Carlos let out a surprised yelp and ran forward, kneeling next to Cecil.

“Cec? You ok?” Carlos asked, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Cecil nodded before rolling over and wrapping his arms around Carlos, nuzzling the scientist’s leg.

“Caaaaaaaaaaaarlooooooos~. The light of my life, the…. The apple of my coffee… the cream of my eye….”

Carlos smiled, petting Cecil’s hair as his drunk, but cuddly boyfriend slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Prompt Two: Love Song at a Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos have a moment at a Lady Gaga concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually came up with this prompt at the Paramore/Fall Out Boy show I went to. I'm a dweeb.

“This one’s for you little Monsters,” Lady Gaga said as she walked to the front of the stage, “I’m not entirely sure how I ended up here, but I’m glad that I did. This one’s called Bad Romance.”

Cecil, dressed in neon purple skinny jeans and a fluorescent green crop top, let out a high pitched squeak and bounced on the balls of his feet, a feat that impressed the hell out of Carlos considering the height of the heels that Cecil was wearing.

“Carloooooos, this is my favorite song by her!” Cecil shouted in his boyfriend’s ear as the song began. I used to listen to this song a lot before we started dating.”

“Did you really?” Carlos shouted back, watching as Lady Gaga and her backup dancers strutted around the stage.

“Of course I did, it was totally our song without it actually being approved by the Sheriff’s Secret Police that it was our song. Just listen to the lyrics.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow as Lady Gaga launched into the chorus, “I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. (Oh-oh-oh--oh-oh!) I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance.”

Carlos shrugged and wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist, swaying with him as the song continued. Cecil grinned and turned in Carlos’s arms, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before making the two of them dance with a little more exaggeration in their steps. The two stayed locked like that, laughing and singing along to the song.

“I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't wanna be friends. Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revenge. Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends,” Cecil crooned along with the song, resting his forehead against Carlos’s.

“Want your bad romance Cec,” Carlos responded, happy to be spending time with Cecil.


	3. Prompt Three: Watching an Adam Sandler Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos watch an Adam Sandler movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is pre Condos. Because I only seem to write post Condos and pre Parade Day.

Movie night was always an interesting affair. Every Friday night, Cecil and Carlos would go to one of their houses, pick a movie and settle in for the evening. However, every so often the couple’s movie collections would undergo a sudden genre switch, resulting in new movies that neither party ever owned. Carlos often blamed the Faceless Old Woman who Secretly Lives in Their Home, but Cecil stated that the City Council was the cause.

“They do that a lot,” Cecil explained one night as what was supposed to be a documentary about _Jaws_ turned out to be _Fifty First Dates_.

“I see,” Carlos muttered, pressing the play button begrudgingly.

“Oh this movie isn’t so bad,” Cecil responded as he nestled closer to Carlos. “I’ve had this one pop up before when I was trying to watch _Bambi_ one night. Imagine my surprise when I was treated to a heartbreaking story about two lovers Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore torn apart by a temporal riff rather than revenge-driven genocide by deer.”

“Um, Cecil?” Carlos ventured. “That’s not what Fifty First Dates is about. Scientifically speaking, that’s not even close.”

“Of course it is, it’s a romantic tragedy,” Cecil responded. “Now hush, the movie’s on.”

~~

Several hours later, Carlos was cradling a sobbing Cecil, trying to comfort his boyfriend as the end credits rolled.

“It’s…. It’s just soooooo sad!” Cecil gasped out in between sobs.

“That…” Carlos mumbled as he stroked Cecil’s hair, staring at the screen in disbelief. “Was most certainly not the romantic comedy I remember it being…”


	4. Prompt Four: How Many Idiots Does it Take to Change a Light Bulb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos fight to get a light bulb changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the Faceless Old Woman. So I did.

“Cecil, how many times do I have to tell you that when we change the light bulbs, we grab the ones with the red stickers on the box. Not the ones with the green stickers.”

Cecil groaned and slumped on top of the kitchen table. The two had been trying to change a light bulb in the kitchen for the better part of two weeks now and Cecil was getting fed up with the lack of progress. Really, it should have taken them an hour at most with the proper bloodstone ritual, but since the stupid StrexCorp ban on bloodstones was still in place, they had to do it the old fashioned way: by exterminating the light bulb gremlins that inhabited old light bulbs.

“You know, if you wouldn’t put the two of them together in the same room, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Cecil snapped back, glaring at his boyfriend.

Carlos went to retort before pausing, remembering that Cecil was colorblind to reds and greens. With a defeated sigh, the scientist slumped against the wall. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter.

“I’m sorry Cec,” Carlos said, looking at his boyfriend. “This has been really stressful you know?”

Cecil stared at Carlos for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I understand. I just wish that this was easier…”

“It is easier,” the Faceless Old Woman called from just over Cecil’s left shoulder as a new light bulb was screwed into place, illuminating the room. “Really, how many idiots does it take to change a light bulb around here?”


	5. Prompt Five: Cecil Tries to do Science #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil tries to do science with disastrous results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Fellow AO3 author leonwingstein and I finally got around to writing more minifics while we were traveling, so here's the first of two new chapters.

Cecil had seen Carlos do it before in his lab and had been amazed when poking a balloon with a lit match resulted in a colorful explosion. Cecil had prompted Carlos to make more homemade balloon fireworks after that and Carlos had obliged with a few more balloons, but stopped once Rochelle reminded Carlos that their next chemical shipment wouldn't be for another month and that the two of them were being wasteful.

"That's a lot of money that you're throwing away on silly demonstrations Carlos," Rochelle had scolded. "I'm sure you can do this on your own time and money at home."

"Sorry Cecil," Carlos apologized after the annoyed scientist left the room. "Maybe we can continue this at a later time."

"Can we do this later at home?" Cecil asked, still giddy from watching the vibrantly colored explosions.

"Well, I'm not sure what chemicals we have at home," Carlos began. "Plus I know for a fact that we don't have balloons so we'd have no way of containing the explosions. So in all honesty, I'm going to have to nix that idea. For safety reasons."

Cecil had spent the next hour pouting until Carlos showed him something that had been almost as exciting as popping balloons with fire. A week later, Cecil stood in the couple's tiny kitchen, a pair of swimming goggles resting on his forehead, oven mitts on his hands and a glass filled with cleaning agent was resting on the counter. Cecil pulled the goggles down over his eyes and lit a match.

"For science!" Cecil stated excitedly before dropping the match into the cup.

~~

Carlos arrived at the hospital as soon as he could. He sprinted for Cecil's room and threw the door wide open. Cecil was lying on the bed, his eyebrows completely singed off. Carlos almost fell over in the attempt to not laugh at Cecil's hurt expression.

"Next time, leave science to the experts Cecil," Carlos suggested in between stifled laughter.

Cecil harrumphed, sinking down into his bed. From now on, science was Carlos's thing.


	6. Prompt Six: Nature Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos take a nature hike through the Whispering Forest.

"Cecil, I'm not sure that we should be taking a hike out here," Carlos muttered, eying the Whispering Forest with no small amount of trepidation.

"Oh Carlos, it'll be fine," Cecil replied, brushing away Carlos's concern with a wave of his hand. "The Whispering Forest is only dangerous if you can hear the forest. That's why I brought these!"

Cecil pulled a small baggy of foam earplugs from the pocket of his bright pink shorts. He pulled two out from the bag before offering the small pouch to Carlos. Carlos eyed the bag for a moment before taking it from his boyfriend. He pulled two out and squished them between his fingers before inserting them into his ears. Cecil did the same and gave Carlos a thumbs up before taking the baggy back from Carlos. Cecil held his hand out to Carlos and Carlos took it. Cecil smiled at Carlos and lead the way into the Whispering Forest, pursing his lips in what Carlos could only assume was whistling.

A sense of dread filled Carlos's stomach as the two passed from the sunshine into the cool shade of the forest. Cecil seemed to lack Carlos's concern, as the happy look on his face remained as they made their way down the trail. There was a muffled mumbling in the back of Carlos's mind, like someone trying to talk underwater. Carlos shook his head and fell in step with Cecil, who rested his head on Carlos's shoulder.

As the two continued through the forest, the muffled sound became a low, angry buzz that persistently nagged at the back of Carlos's mind. Carlos did his best to ignore it, but that only made the buzz grow louder.

"Cecil?" Carlos half shouted. "Do you hear an angry buzzing sound?"

"What?" Cecil shouted back.

"I said, do you hear an angry buzzing sound?" Carlos repeated, raising his voice.

"No, I didn't bring snacks, but we can head back soon if you want," Cecil replied, his voice muffled by the earplugs.

"That's not what I asked," Carlos shouted, having a hard time hearing Cecil and himself over the angry buzzing.

Suddenly, Cecil tripped. He pulled Carlos down to the ground with him. Turning, Cecil glared at Carlos.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Cecil shouted at Carlos.

"It wasn't me!" Carlos shouted back. "It must have been the forest!"

"What?" Cecil shouted.

Frustrated, Carlos ripped an earplug from both his and Cecil's ears, "I SAID, it wasn't me, it was the damn forest!"

Cecil's eyes went wide as he stared at Carlos, no, not at Carlos. Something just behind Carlos. Carlos felt something wrapping around his ankle. He whipped his head around to find a tendril wrapping around his leg.

"Carlos," the Forest said in dulcet tones as Carlos struggled to push the tendril off. _"Now that you can hear us, we just wanted to tell you how perfect your hair is. We can see why Cecil loves it so much. It looks so soft. Can we touch it Carlos?"_

"My… My hair?" Carlos asked, suddenly feeling very drowsy as more tendrils joined the first. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

There was a shout somewhere to Carlos's left, but the scientist paid it no mind. The kind forest was whispering such kind things in his ear, so it couldn't be all that bad ̶ …

There was a burning sensation and the tendrils leapt from Carlos's leg with a high pitched scream of pain. Carlos shook his head, barely registering the burn in his leg as Cecil scooped him off of the ground. The world was once again muffled as Cecil shoved something into Carlos's ear.

"Ce…cil?" Carlos asked, his words heavy in his mouth.

Cecil didn't reply. Cecil took off running back down the trail, trying to avoid the forest while jostling Carlos as little as possible. Carlos leaned into Cecil's chest, his eyes drooping shut. He could see a light approaching through the cracks of his eyelids. Cecil said something incomprehensible, the only indication that he had spoken was the thrumming baritone against Carlos's ear. Carlos allowed his eyes to drift shut, blocking out the world.

With a final burst of speed, Cecil shot forward, carrying himself and his precious cargo out of the forest. The forest seemed to shrink behind the couple, its prey lost. Cecil gently placed Carlos on the ground and removed the earplugs from Carlos's ears.

"Carlos?" Cecil called as he shook the unconscious scientist. "Carlos, please wake up! Come on, we made it out of the forest."

Carlos groaned, his eyes cracking open against the harsh afternoon light. Cecil sighed in relief and sat back on his heels. The radio host removed the earplugs from his own ear and wrapped his arms around Carlos.

"Oh thank the Gods you're okay," Cecil muttered into Carlos's hair. "I had to burn the tendrils and the bark that had formed with a lighter I borrowed from Old Woman Josie, but I honestly thought that I had lost you back there."

"M'okay Cec," Carlos muttered, still fairly out of it.

"We're never going into that forest again," Cecil stated, still hugging Carlos.

Carlos had to agree with Cecil on that one; the Whispering Forest was off limits from then on.


End file.
